


Passion

by mizuirokandeya



Series: Klaine Advent 2015 [16]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuirokandeya/pseuds/mizuirokandeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Klaine Advent prompt 'passion'. Set after season 6 but before the time skip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion

Blaine is a very passionate person.

Every project he starts, he works on with excitement until it’s done. Never losing focus of the goal and sometimes forgetting about everything else. Everyone he works with gets his full attention and patience until everything’s working just as it should and everybody is as happy as they can be.

Kurt’s been on the other end of Blaine’s passion many, many times and it never gets boring. The way his eyes light up and the way he immerses himself in whatever he’s talking about, smile big and toothy and hands gesticulating wildly. 

But there is also the more private side to Blaine’s passion. The way he takes his time for Kurt, listens to him talk about things that aren’t of any importance to him, just because they are important to Kurt. The way he relaxes and hides nothing in moments of intimacy and just gives himself over to Kurt’s hands and mouth. The way he gives back everything he receives with as much love as he can.

It’s been like that from the beginning and it’s one of the best things that ever happened to Kurt. Even if he himself sometimes can’t muster the same kind of passion, even if sometimes Blaine’s passion is just a tad too much for him to handle in that moment.

Still. Kurt is glad that he’s the thing Blaine is the most passionate about because he feels exactly the same way about Blaine.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on [Tumblr](http://mizuirokandeya.tumblr.com/post/135348911762/passion)


End file.
